hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
King Gustaf
'King Gustaf '''was the first ruler of the Ancient Hylians and the founder of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Appearance Gustaf was a male Ancient Hylian, with crimson eyes and grey hair. He sported a grey beard and mustache. He wore a set of ornate bronze-hued armor decorated with sapphires, as well as a crimson cape and tunic. In battle he utilized an ancient Goddess Sword and Hylian Shield. Power and Abilities Like many Ancient Hylians, Gustaf possessed to ability to channel searing light from his blood, and was able to apply this power to the arrow he slew Sulkaris with. History Ancient Age In 5000 BG, the fallen Sage of Forests, Sulkaris, innumberable years after being cast out of the Sacred Realm, encountered the Gohma, a race of arachnids still wandering aimlessly as she was after the destruction of their creator, Iemanis. Under Sulkaris, the Gohma engaged a genocidal campaign against all who follow the Goddesses with an unending tide of the arachnid spawn. King Gustaf struck an alliance with Emperor Torkulon of the Huskus, lured the Gohma into Ordona Province, where the Huskus would attack them from behind. Eventually, the Ancient Hylians defeated the armies of Sulkaris. After the battle, King Gustaf duelled with Sulkaris, until Sulkaris knocked Gustaf's sword out of his hand and prepared to kill him. As Sulkaris prepares to kill him, King Gustaf grabs a bow and arrow from a fallen soldier and shoots an arrow imbued with the Goddesses' power, killing Sulkaris. With the death of Sulkaris and the Gohma disbanded, the Kingdom of Hyrule was established. This new empire crossed the land and made many allies in its time such as the Zora and the mysterious Wind Tribe. While many of these nations remain autonomous, the Wind Tribe became close to the Hylians after King Gustaf's rise to power. This led Gustaf to wed the Wind Tribe's queen, Siroc and have several children with her. During his reign, Gustaf, greatly expanded the territories of the Kingdom of Hyrule, colonizing the Gerudo desert and much of the western Kokiri Forest and Faron Woods after the near-destruction of the Huskus Imperium. In 4992 BG, the Darknut Legion from the western Gerudo Cliffs suddenly began a crusade towards the far east of Hyrule. They marched past the Hylian and Zora nations and instead invaded the mystical lands of the Wind Tribe known as Holodrum. A bloody war between the Darknut Legion and the Wind Tribe broke out, and the hidden cities in Holodrum were left in ruins. Queen Siroc came before him to plead for aid from the Hylian army. Gustaf lead the Hylian army to the Tarm Ruins, the last bastion of the Wind Tribe. The Darknuts were defeated at this last junction, allowing the Wind Tribe to escape to the skies. Gustaf died of natural causes shortly after Siroc's departure, between 4992 BG and 4962 BG. He was succeeded by his eldest son, though he only remained on the throne for a very brief amount of time before the people decided to depose him and replace him with Hylia, a mage who helped hold the Moblins at bay during their invasion of Hyrule. Hylia and her supporters proceeded to kill or drive into hiding all of Gustaf's heirs in an effort to secure her own legitimacy. She would later use the Order of the Wizzrobe to remove all knowledge of Gustaf's rightful heirs and their descendants: Hylian historical records would later remember the founder of the Kingdom as a celibate, childless man. Quotes ''The Goddesses chose their pride. Fighting against that shows how wrong you all are. Category:Hyrule Historia Category:Ancient Hylians Category:Heroes